1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an operation control program, and a computer-readable medium which stores an operation control program, and more particularly to a technology for displaying a web page on a display unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, multifunction machines (devices that combine a copier function, a printer function, a fax function and a scanner function) and the like are provided with display units that comprise, for instance, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), in order to display operation guidance to the user. Also, image forming apparatuses have been proposed in which the image forming apparatuses are connected to the internet, and internet web pages can be displayed on the above-mentioned display unit, in addition to the operation guidance.
A main controller, which governs the operation control of the various units of the image forming apparatus, controls the operation of, for instance, an image formation mechanism in the image forming apparatus. Ordinarily, a web browser is responsible for controlling the display of a web page on the display unit. Operation settings for operating the various units of the image forming apparatus are received and stored by the main controller, while settings such as port settings for internet connection and font size settings for display of web pages on the display unit are inputted by the user, item by item, and are received and stored by the web browser.